Waiting for death
by Booklover1000
Summary: Percy loses Annabeth. What will he do? ONE SHOT. Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong to rick riordan. (I didn't like writing this fanfic because Percabeth is my otp, but I just wanted to write something that expressed how much love Percy has for Annabeth)


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to rick riordan **

**Percy Jackson POV**

Darkness. It was the only thing left. Nothing but darkness, misery, and despair. The glass dug into his skin, but it didn't hurt. He was broken in more ways than physically. His heart had been torn apart, and there were tears streaming down his face. It started like that, but then he broke. He started sobbing, crumpling into a ball in the middle of a battlefield. He was no longer a man, he was no longer a human. He was only a shell of what he had once been.

But then he stood up. He would never be the same. He was scarred for life, but he sweared on that he would live. He would live for them. No, he would never fall in love. His heart would always belong to the daughter of Athena, but he would live. He wasn't doing it for himself, he was doing it for them. And god forbid anyone who tried to stop him.

He gazed at the hills that were once green, and at the camp that was once his home. But it wasn't anymore, his home was where his family was. Not where it had been killed. He saw Annabeth's broken body that had been run down with a spear, and almost broke down again. But no. He couldn't. He was going to be strong for her. He would study architecture just so he could keep her dreams alive. He would even write a book with his dyslexia if it meant that he would fulfill her dream of being a published author. He would make sure that she got her dreams, even if it had to be through him. He would live for her, even if she wasn't with him anymore.

He stared at his friends and families lifeless bodies, and the burnt down big house. He saw the destroyed cabin houses, and the once strawberry fields filled with ashes. There was nothing left, absolutely nothing. He buried his friends, making a shroud for each one of them. He buried them in the nicest part of the beach and left flowers in each one of their graves.

The first one to fall was Frank. He had turned into an eagle to survey from above and see where the most help was needed, but just as he flew an giant earth arm grabbed him and closed. Before long it had crushed him and Frank was nothing more than a broken body. The second was hazel, when she saw frank she had started sobbing, and immediately got pierced by a sword that a dracanea was wielding. Annabeth was the next one. She went up straight to gaea , but when she hard hazels cry she turned around at got run down by gaeas own spear. If Percy's despair hadn't caused a hurricane to swirl around him, he would've died in that moment, but the Fates seemed to think that his time hadn't come yet. The last ones to die were Piper, Jason, and Leo. They went up in the air to kill gaea and the fire explosion killed them all before they could even say goodbye.

But know days later Percy started at their graves, and felt as if it was all happening again. He could still hear their cry's, and see their blank eyes. Everywhere he went in camp he saw them. He saw Frank at the archery pit, and he saw Annabeth everywhere. She was the heart of the camp, but she was gone. After a week, he couldn't take it anymore and packed his backpack. He visited the graves one more time before hailing a cab and going to his mom's.

As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by his moms warm embrace. It was just what he needed. He broke down in her arms and told her what had happened. Then he noticed something. There was a little bump in her stomach. It was the first thing that made him smile in weeks. Unfortunately, he was reminded about how he wanted to have that with Annabeth, and now he would never be able to. His mom saw the sadness in his eyes and hugged him even tighter. Percy realized something. He couldn't stay with his mom anymore. He would put the baby in danger. He had dinner with his Mom and Paul, but then left promising his mom that he would visit them constantly.

After that he broke down yet again. He didn't have a home anymore. His mom had tried to make him stay, but he wouldn't. He couldn't put his little sister in danger.

He couldn't go to school anymore, so he wouldn't be able to fulfill Annabeth's dream. But he would do something. Camp half blood had a lot of less people after the war, but that didn't mean that the gods would stop having children. From that moment on he told himself that he would help lost half-bloods. He would search for them and guide them back to camp. He wanted to make Annabeth proud. He wouldn't just wait for his time and drown on self pity. He was going to make her proud.

So for the rest of his days Percy traveled and helped young half bloods until he was old and couldn't walk anymore. As he lay in his death bed unlike most people who would be scared, he was relaxed. He embraced death and left with Thanatos as soon as he saw him. He didn't even had to be judged when he reached the underworld. He was taken directly to Elysium. He saw a girl with blond hair and grey eyes staring at him with love. He ran toward the doors and picked her up in an embrace. He kissed her, and they told each other how much love they shared. Since then Percy Jackson lived peacefully in Elysium with Annabeth Chase


End file.
